


Wing-Man

by jerktohisbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tattoos, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerktohisbitch/pseuds/jerktohisbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt Fill)</p><p>teamfreewill-plus-me:</p><p>Can someone please write me sastiel wing!kink smut and fluff. Please.<br/>And with tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing-Man

**Author's Note:**

> I hit a bitch of a writer’s block and rewrote this like ten times before finally settling on this version. Still not happy with it but I think if I spent any more time on it, I would never get it finished and I might end up tearing my face off from sheer frustration D:

_It’s because they’re so soft_ , Sam thought; the reason why he couldn’t stop touching them.

Normally, Castiel’s wings couldn’t be seen with the naked human eye. However upon Sam’s request, the angel would whisper an Enochian chant into his ear which would allow Sam to see the large span of feathery, white appendages that Cas carried on his back.

Incidentally, the chant also allowed him to see the various markings that donned the angels body, covering the skin from his arms to his legs in what looked like…

"Are they… Tattoos?" Sam asked when they first appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. The angel shook his head, leaning back down to trail kisses over his lover’s body.

"They are Enochian symbols, each of which serve their own purpose." He replied, bringing his lips back up to press against Sam’s.

"Some provide protection, some are scars of war. Others, well…" Cas paused, blushing a little in what appeared to be embarrassment. "The others, I guess you could say, I enjoy their aesthetic value." He finished, blushing even more as Sam started to chuckle.

"It is common for angels to mark their bodies with something personal to their own." Cas pulled a face, somewhere between a pout and a look of indignation as Sam’s giggling became louder.

"So they are tattoos!" the taller of the two smirked, but damn if that wasn’t the hottest thing, considering Cas’s body is littered with these symbols. Some were carved bigger than others and if Sam didn’t know any better, whenever he traced his fingertips over them, he was sure they glowed.

"Sam…" Cas whispered, his body trembling in pleasure at the other’s ministrations. Reaching up a hand to tangle in the angel’s soft hair, Sam brought Cas’s head down to press his lips against the other’s.

It was a well practiced dance for them, slowly undressing each other while keeping their lips attached. The taller of the two shivered as Cas leant up, straddling him while he ran his hands back down his chest, his wings curling round and following the trail made by his fingers.

Sam let out a needy whine, the soft caress of the feathers sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body. The wings traced the dip of the ‘V’ where his hips met his thighs and Sam giggled a little, the sensitive area being a particularly ticklish part of his body.

Noticing Sam was about to make a comment, Cas quickly moved back down, shuffling off Sam and coming to a rest in between his spread legs instead. A loud moan broke the almost silence as Cas mouthed at the already hard cock, his pink tongue peeking out to teasingly lick at the appendage, before swallowing it down in one glorious gesture.

Sam gasped at the warm, wet heat suddenly enveloping his cock. He reached a hand out, desperately grabbing at one of Castiel’s wings, his long fingers sinking into the feathers as Cas let out a quiet moan.

Pulling slightly on the delicate feathers, Sam’s eyes widened when he heard the low growl. Bringing his eyes up, the pure unadulterated lust swimming in Castiel’s baby blues caused Sam’s heart to skip a beat, his breathing coming out harsher and louder than before.

"Do that again…" Castiel commanded in a hoarse whisper. Sam whimpered at the raspy tone, tightening his grip on the wings which were now bent over them, curled in towards him so that both bodies were surrounded by white.

The hand that hadn’t been clutching the wing, made it’s way down the angel’s body, grasping at his leaking cock and gripping it with the same tightness as the other hand, pumping it at a slow and teasing pace.

Castiel threw his head back, the sensations from the hand on his cock and the fingers gripping and stroking his wings overloading him with pleasure. Not wanting to be outdone, Cas gently smacked Sam’s hand away before replacing it with his own, grasping both their cocks now in a tight fist.

Slowly, he began to rock his hips into Sam’s, their cocks sliding against each other, hard and tight, fucking Cas’s fist. Both of Sam’s hands were now tangled in the feathers, alternating between stroking and gripping; moans pouring like honey from both bodies.

It only took one thing; Sam didn’t even really know what he was doing, only that he’d felt this inexplicable urge to bite at the wings. The reaction he got was remarkable.

Cas’s eyes flew open, unbelievably wide. His head was thrown back and his mouth opened in a silent ‘O’ before coming so hard and violently, that Sam could feel the juices dripping down over his face and into his open mouth, inducing his own orgasm out of him with a high-pitched moan.

Both men were left panting, Cas having collapsed onto Sam, resting his head tiredly on Sam’s chest, his wings blanketing the both of them from the slightly chilly temperature. Neither spoke for a few minutes, simply basking in their post-orgasmic bliss.

It was only until Sam started giggling again that Cas lifted his head in question to his amusement.

"Why are you laughing?"

The giggling stopped, the smile now replaced by a devious smirk as Sam suddenly flipped their bodies over, so that he was now hovering over Cas.

"I think we’ve got some exploring to do on those wings of yours, Cas…" Sam grinned, nuzzling his face into said wings. Cas opened his mouth to object, however the words caught in his throat as Sam started to gently nip at the feathers, sending tingles through his nerves.

Shutting his mouth, Cas relaxed back into the bed, his mind solely focusing on the light caress of lips, and the thought that he was really glad that Sam had a thing for wings.

END


End file.
